Turn About Reverse
by Marsaky16
Summary: CompleteLuke has been captured by emperor plapatine and has been sreving him for three years. The inhuman orders given to him by Emperor Palaptine are driving him towards the edge. Will redemption arrive soon enough to save what good is left within him?


Turn About Reverse  
Author: Marasky16  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine though I truly wish that they were. They all belong to George Lucas. And no I am not making any money off of this. It's just for fun.  
  
Summary: conclusion to previous Tale the Jedi and the Assassin. Read first one before endeavoring to understand this one. Basically Luke is enslaved by the emperor and wishes freedom upon himself and his family. Will they ever be free? Oh yeah Mara's in this one too.  
  
Byss Luke's Quarters  
  
Luke Skywalker unwilling "Lord of the Sith" and second in command of the Empire paced wild circles about his lavish rooms that seemed more to him a prison then a reward, Three years. It had been three years trapped within this new nightmare of his life. The Jedi Order of old had disappeared. Snuffed out through the use of the awesome power contained within him. The power the emperor had cruelly managed to enslave and control. That and his sense of pride purity and innocence all demolished with one fatal blow. Luke Skywalker was not much more then the extension of the emperors will now. Within the cold shell Luke felt himself go. Day after day he grew a thick callous in an attempt to save is soul from the brutal emotional and physical onslaught that were the emperors' commands. He suffered inside a burning searing pain with every movement every order every gruesome mission after another. Though outwardly he was the perfect right hand the "epiphany" of imperial service. Oh! How his position vexed him. To this very day he could recall the look on Mace Windu's face as he cut him down. The blood of the lost Master haunted his dreams, as did the face of his most recent assignment. Yoda, the emperor had commanded him to kill yoda. At first he dared to believe Yoda would prove the stronger and kill him but alas Yoda's strength had quickly depleted, as did his strong connection to the force. Hope for the Jedi seemed but a memory now lost in the layers of horrors he daily committed under the rough hand of Palpatine. If it weren't for the detainment of his wife and father Luke would have broken free long before now. For the emperor held him in check with their pain and overall livelihood. Yes he was definitely dark now. That he knew with a sad and pitiful clarity. The picture of freedom and regained cleanliness had long since left his mind. How he put up with it so long he did not know. Perhaps his father's loving forgiveness had something to do with it. Leia his sister he knew had become a figurehead within the Rebel Alliance. Soon he knew he would be forced to infiltrate and destroy it. Secretly he hoped and prayed for their triumph over Palpatine before that assignment was given fore if they didn't act soon he would have to kill her and that in his heart seemed impossible, one thing he knew he couldn't do. Especially since it would tear his fathers already suffering heart. Causing him such pain rent his heart each time he gazed into those piercing blue eyes that his own so well mirrored. He didn't relish extinguishing the last hope the galaxy owned against the Tyrannical rain of Palpatine. There came a shiver in his despondent mediation, the emperor wished to speak with him.  
  
Throne Room  
  
Luke strode into the room unchallenged for he had delt with those already who thought to best him. Walking halfway up the black stairs he knelt before his master. "What is thy bidding my master." Luke stated bowing his head in the most formal of gestures. (Ah! Look how he reverences me. He shall never rebel. Too bad my ex-hand isn't as cooperative.) Palpatine contemplated to himself in silent joy. "Arise my friend this is the most informal of situations. Would you care to see your "Family? Yes? Well then Bring them inGereard.", coursed the emperor. "Luke turned and watched as Mara and his father entered into the room. His heart cried out in unparalleled agony as he felt his father inwardly flinch at his sons' gray and darkening presence. Mara for her part, not too well trained in the ways of the force, did not feel his inner turmoil or pain from the distance at which she stood. "Luke, Luke my son what has happened??," Anakin whispered feeling the deep gash within his sons aura. "Father!? Father please forgive me. Please I did not have a choice," Luke pleaded longing once again for his fathers love and understanding for he could no longer hope for his pride. "What atrocity have you committed this day my son," Anakin answered by way of response. This was now the ordinary routine. If Luke stayed obedient and subservient enough not only were his family's needs well taken care of but he was allowed to visit them on occasion. At first Anakin was very hard on his son for the evil deeds he continually committed under the maniacal guidance of the emperor now there remained only an understanding acceptance of his sons' situation. Heaving a large sigh Luke reached into the folds of his satin onyx cloak and withdrew a lightsabre. NO!! No! It couldn't be for there sitting in the palm of his beloved sons' hand sat the lightsabre of Yoda. Tears shining in his now clouded gray blue eyes Luke slowly nodded bowing his sandy blond head to the ground. "I'm sorry father I had no choice. I never have a choice!!," Luke's' voice caught and he desperately fought to hold back his tears. The emperor saw them as a sign of weakness thus he did not tolerate them. Upon his throne Palpatine watched the interplay between father and son with interest. He knew this last deed may just be the straw that broke the fathers' well of love. Then Skywalker and Jade would be his alone and no one else's. His alone to command build and tear again and again and again until their souls were broken and bloody beneath his will. "Father please!! Answer me. Father don't you think this effects my soul as much as it does your own. He was my master as well. Please father please!!," Luke further implored his fathers' silent tongue. "You must give me time for this one my son. You must give me time," Anakin sighed. At this Mara moved and wrapped supporting arms around her husband's neck. "He still loves you Luke. Just like I do! Give him time I'm sure he will understand I'm sure of it," Mara whispered against his neck. Luke strongly pulled Mara to himself reveling in her salve like presence. Cool and soft to the raw wound now etched into his being. "Till a later appointed time my love," Mara cooed following the elder Skywalker out of the room. Soon after his fathers grief stricken exit the emperor consulted his reluctant slave. "Now my second in command I have a mission for you. It of coarse involves the destruction of the rebellion that has popped up near Naboo. .......  
  
Yodas' Hut Dagobah "Master Yoda?" Mace questioned within the force. "Your time has not yet come. Why do you reside in the land of the passed on Jedi? You must stay on Dagobah and liberate your lost student.," He instructed. "Aww Mace my "Lost student" cut me down through the order of the Emperor. I am sure he suffers grievously over his last endeavor. What can I do? Since separated from my "crude matter" I no longer have access to the natural realm. See how Palpatine holds him by his overwhelming capacity to love? No, only enfleshed change I will be able to cause," Yoda replied shaking his great long green ears. "That can easily come to pass as your time has not yet come. Follow me master there is much work to do in this short period of time...  
  
Naboo Leias' Quarters  
  
"We must act now the emperor I Know is on to us. And with that Skywalker on his side we'll never succeed," Mothma explained. "I know that is why we must liberate him. Save him from the clutches of the emperor. I know him he's my twin brother. This is not the way he is. He has been a part of the old Jedi way for most of his life. Once freed of position and certain obligations he would be the greatest ally we've ever known. "But Leia he's been with the emperor for three years. Three years with Palpatine could change a man and not for the better," Mothma cautioned the passionate Senator. "Trust me in this please!! I know my brother Palpatine has something on him. He's controlling him through some sort of strange thing. You know of the disappearance of Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker and the illustrious assassin Mara Jade? I believe he has them in his custody as a means to control him for Luke's power surpasses his own by far I'm sure. All we have to do is free them and Luke's power is ours for the taking," Leia reasoned. "All right we'll give it a shot. If this doesn't work we're doomed anyhow. Call together the command squads we plan to strike tonight...  
  
Anakins' Ritzy Prison  
  
"You must forgive him Anakin. He has no choice in the things he's forced to do you know that. It's all because of us our livelihood our health and happiness. He does what he does to protect us from the emperor's wrath and torture. Can't you see the pain this causes him?!! It's slowly killing him. I can feel it everyday we see each other. Your forgiveness is all that keeps him going. He has even considered suicide," Mara pleaded. "Yoda was my master. Can you understand that?!! How would you feel if your daughter killed me? HUH!? What would you do?," Anakin yelled. "I would consider all of my options. Its not like he killed Yoda in cold blood. He killed him because there was no other way. Because..." she was suddenly cut off by the ringing of the holnet. "Mara its me Leia I can't talk long so listen. A strike commando team is coming to set you and your father free then we'll come back for Luke. Be ready tomorrow at midnight. The password is "always in motion the future is. Over and out,' Then she was gone. "It can't be true can it? Could we all possibly go free forever?" Anakin wondered. "Personally Anakin it would take nothing short of a miracle to get us busted out of this place. The emperor contains the gift of foresight. Only a powerful force wielder such as Luke or Master Yoda, now dead, could blur his vision blinding his power to our plans. So I would not get my hopes up," Mara sighed. "Then what shall happen when the squads arrive? I know they will most certainly die," Anakin sighed frantically searching his brain for a solution. "Well it's like you said. The force will guide us all. Trust in that I suppose.," "Yes Mara you are correct. I shall contact my son immediately with the news.  
  
Luke's Quarters  
  
(He doesn't forgive me. This time the emperor has gone too far!! Is he trying to ruin my relationship with my father? What am I to do? Please guide me. Suddenly his holophone rang. ' Luke my son I must ask your forgiveness for my complete immaturity to the reality of your situation. I...completely understand now my son I must ask you to forgive me. ," Anakin asked. "Of coarse father I forgive you. Thank you father, Thank you, have no idea how much this means to me over and out." After his cleansing conversation with his father he felt himself ready to embark upon the latest dreary task ordered to him, the infiltration and destruction of the rebellion. "Ready my young sith the emperor sneered rolling his tongue over the loved word," "I am my master I set out tonight...  
  
Rebel Head quarters  
  
Luke slowly slipped in through the grated ventilation system. It looked as though they were planning for something. And it seemed to be an extremely large something. His and his family's freedom?? He could hardly believe it. It couldn't be possible. Moving over to their tactical room he observed his sister. His blood suddenly ran cold. How could he fulfill this mission while running the risk of murdering his twin sister? He simply could not do it. He absolutely refused. Sensing a faint familiar presence above her Leia glanced towards the grating. Playing a hunch she gently called "Luke?? Luke is that you?! I am completely alone you can answer me. I've missed you," "Leia? Leia I love you you know that right?" "Yes of coarse I do come down here so I can see your face. Quickly dropping from the grated ceiling to the ground catlike in his landing as to not disturb a soul. "Luke? Oh! Luke look at you. Come here," Leia said. Slowly cautiously as a threatened predator he prowled across the room senses tensed ready for any trap or hostile movement. Leia seeing this was wounded to her very core. "Luke what has he done to you?" Leia remarked enveloping her trembling brother in a warm hug. This was more then Luke could bear. Suddenly he broke. Angered saddened broken and confused he cried for his loss of innocence and pride. "He has conquered me that's what bent me to his very will. I'm nothing more then his animated puppet of doom. All this for the love of a wife and father who may someday hate him forever for the atrocities pushed upon him to fulfill."Luke sobbed onto his sister's shoulder. Elsewhere in the rebel base Han Solo felt something a miss and rushed to his girlfriends location. Upon his arrival he puled out his blaster for there in the arms of Leia lay the body of Luke Skywalker chief enemy of the Rebellion. Don't shoot or I'll be forced to slam you into the wall snapping your neck and ending your life in the process. ," Luke warned feeling the slightly forced enhanced presence. "Han it's okay he's a friend in fact he is my twin brother,"Leia reassured him feeling his indecisiveness. "What are you doing here Skywalker!!," he gruffly demanded. "Infiltrating the base and if I wished I could easily erase your mind of your ever seeing or knowing me. Or I could simply end your life with a simple thought. Better still we could discuss this calmly and rationally like the mature adults we are now supposed to be. Now I of coarse am come to destroy this entire base. At this time I have the tools knowledge and smarts to do so at my leisure and you would have no way of knowing when I accomplished it or of stopping me when the sequence is initiated," Luke calmly stated without batting a single eye. "Fine! I see you have me cornered you dirty Spawn of a Sith!!," Han spat. This being more then Luke could bear he swiftly flung Han into the far wall. Looking deep into his eyes he growled, "Say what you will about me and the missions I've done. You may insult me even but do not mar my fathers name for it is pure of the iniquity of his son. I will not so easily contain my anger a second time! , He snarled letting the surprised smuggler / general fall into a heap upon the floor. "Luke listen to me I've sent in a strike team to free your father and Mara. Don't interrupt just hear me out. With them freed you will also be allowed to escape without fearing for their lives. Could you possibly give us your aid? Without it Luke I know we all shall surely die and the bloodshed of many will have all been in vain. What say you brother? Are the terms not agreeable?" Leia asked. "Extremely so dear sister but there is perhaps one thing you have so far over looked. That of coarse would be the power of the emperors fore sight. It is possible that even now at this very moment he knows of the coming strike and is already in the process of preparing for their arrival. Leave this base now for I must do my duty," those words said Luke disappeared from view. Soon after this there came a tremendous shockwave shaking the entire bas to its very core. The destruction had begun the base at Naboo had fallen. (I love you dear sister remember that always) Luke sent as he lifted off planet. (I love you too brother. Don't worry we will succeed freedom is coming my brother don't give up yet.) She replied fleeing through the crumbling debris of the once strong base. Her brother was very powerful indeed.  
  
Imperial Palace Courasaunt  
  
Putting the guards under an intense sleep net Yoda and the strike team slunk unseen into the dormitory area where the prisoners were at present being held. "Ma..Mas...Master Yoda," Anakin stuttered viewing the quaint figure of his old master. I thought you were dead??," Anakin question. "My time to die it was not. Revived me the force has. Save your sons' soul we must. Desolate he now is. Quickly move we must move," Yoda cautioned opening the door and hobbling down the hallway. As they neared the room of his son Anakin felt a string sense of foreboding emanating from the force like a beacon but what did it mean...  
  
Luke's' Quarters  
  
"You've let her escape haven't you? How could you defy me so and in such a way? I should kill you for this. Though I shall be merciful and punish you instead," a gentle buzz soon filled the room and Luke knowing what was coming resigned himself to the onslaught for my family, for my family he thought to himself as his body was enveloped in white blue lightning. An hour later Luke reached consciousness and wished he hadn't. Pain comprised his world now. Searing hot pulsating strong red black and blue. A racking cough burst forth from his lips bringing with it the rich reddened color of his own blood. A low almost silent moan slipped from his throat. What unjust agony he had suffered. How he wished the end would come the end to this nightmare. The end to this brutal sinful servant hood forced upon him. The black began clouding his vision. Silent in his twisted joy he welcomed the wondrous possibility of death and the grave. "Luke? Luke!! Luke my son where are you??, Hearing his fathers voice Luke suddenly wrenched himself back into full consciousness. "Father? Father!! Over here. You must go he may still be watching us," Luke croaked through a thick layer of blood that had begun to coat itself about his lungs and throat. "My son. Oh my son what has he done to you. Why do you not fight? Why do you lie there." Anakin questioned rocking his powerful sons' weakened and broken body. "Father I can't can't do it any more. Let me go father please these deeds are tearing me apart. Let me go and be at peace," Luke dismally pleaded all the hope and lighted sparkle gone from his eyes. "No my son you may not leave this place. Not when you're freedom is so near.," "Freedom how father. Besides what is freedom but a passing onto different people who need my power," "Rest my son rest for you shall soon see. You shall soon see," Anakin whispers easing his son into the comfort of a loving healing trance. "Let us go for the emperor will not be ignorant for long," Yoda again counseled. He did not rest his senses until they were safely into hyperspace then he preceded to the bunk where Luke lay healing his wounds under the watchful eye of his father.  
  
Lodging Cabin aboard Rebel Dream  
  
Luke lay there staring unbelieving at the ceiling above him. Could it possibly be true? His freedoms come so suddenly out of the pathetic bleakness of his squandered life. Question, did he even deserve this fortunate change of events. He had to face the fact that the emperors' solidity in power came on the account of his many missions and labors against those who had now set him free. Still within him he held the anger. The feeling of betrayal of failure of complete meaninglessness, Could he forgive himself? Those around him seemed to excuse him from these deeds forced upon him. How he hated the emperor. His only wish now would be the quick brutal violence of his death. Then his soul would be at peace though he knew to do so now would blacken his fragile hold of the light forever. What could possibly still remain after a service of such monstrous brutality? He was even unsure of his humanity. It just couldn't be so now. Not after all the crimes he'd committed lately. His bleak musings were again cut short by a forceful calling. Frightened and thinking himself still within the clutches of the emperor he prepared to impale himself upon his lightsabre ready and willing to forever end his service to this despot when he found Yoda standing before him. "Yo.. Yoda! No you can't be real I've killed you. What is your purpose to come and haunt me for all of my days? To kill me? Is your wish death upon me save yourself the trouble for I have already shut the door on my life.!," Luke raged his still lit lightsabre pointed at his own throat. "Young Luke how your souls' condition wounds me. What has he done to damage you so? I come not to hurt but to free your soul. Need you the Rebellion does but not before you've cleansed yourself of your anger and hatred towards the emperor. Then my young Jedi you shall finally be free of him for eternity. Then Luke you will be free," Yoda cautioned. "Master Yoda I the humble broken prodigal of a Jedi am far below the notice of one so great as you are. I am one who has plotted and attempted to kill you succeeded even only to have his foe raised again to prosecute him. I Master whose' being screams of an eternal torment I have yet to see an end to. How could you possibly think of helping a man such as I with no future and no noble past to speak of other then those of a young has been Jedi prodigy that now falls before you broken and beaten. Please let me live my life on the small amount of self confidence I still manage to retain," Luke wailed slumping in an almost dead faint to the floor. "Arise Master Jedi Luke Skywalker. Yes! I name thee a Master I do. Trials hard they have been yes but triumph over them have you not. Do you not stand here before me beaten yes but a victor? Take heart my dear comrade in arms for this war has not yet ended. Find the strength within you must. Put aside these tribulations you will. Beaten? Heh! No defeat is far from you at this hour. Pick up your saber of Light Luke Skywalker Jedi Master of the soon to be New Republic. Lift your saber and fight. Fight you will and conquer you shall. For all the morals held within your being fight," Yoda concluded jabbing his finger into the chest of the Young Master. "Forgive you I do yes? Fault of yours it was not. Proud of you your father now is. With that Yoda turned hobbling from the room leaving Luke to his private thoughts and destiny. Shocked Luke sank to the floor relieved excited scared and for the first time in years he felt ready to face the road set before him. Jedi Masters did not fail.  
  
One Month Later  
  
Jedi Master/Commander/fonder of rouge squadron strode down the chilled hallway in their newest base on the Hoth system. The Journey towards acceptance hadn't been an easy one. Even now there still remained a few skeptics of his true involvement with the alliance. Some still thought him a spy but all the same he had found his niche here among the spirited fighters of the Rebel alliance. They seemed to understand the terms of his enslavement and refrained from speaking of it. Currently they were preparing for their last stand against the Emperor and Luke trembled in cold anticipation of the role he knew he would soon have to play. After tonight the war would finally be over. "Commander Skywalker is your strike team assembled. Yes sir that and my ships crew," "Fine now we all know the roles each of us must play. All I can say is be of good heart and may the force be with us all," General Cracken addressed the group with an askance glance at the young Jedi Master. (This was it.) Luke thought (the end of the Emperor for him and the war for the universe.)...  
  
Forest Moon of Endor  
  
You all right?, Leia questioned sensing Luke's nervousness. "Yeah! Fine just a little wary that is all. I be glad to be over and done with this war. ," He commented treading softly upon the pine covered ground. He had to employ a large amount of power one last time. One swift strike would be all it took yet he knew this blow might cost him his sanity. For the good of the Republic and the purity of his heart he would do it. Of that he was certain. Force guide me. Let not my anger control me in this dire moment of need. It came closer now. Only a couple of miles to go before they reached the control center. Steeling himself one last time Luke stretched out and swiftly ripped the Imperials souls from consciousness. Infiltration after that was a simple matter for there were not any guards to contend with and no one there to prevent them. Three two one the shield fell. As did the many black holes within Luke's' heart he was finally free. In the most complete sense of the word. For now at least he and his wife could rest in peace. "Heh! Think done you are now? Wrong guess you have build an academy you must. Train new Jedi to protect the New Republic you must.," Yoda said thwacking Lukes' head with his graff sick. "Sure Yoda but before I begin there are many changes I believe should be made first of all there's the..," and so it began.  
  
THE END  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for reading please review. I could possibly make this a trilogy if you want. Send me some ideas I'd be glad to have them. 


End file.
